Love Play with a Heradus
by Ami Quinton26
Summary: An erotic, kinky day at the Atrium. A one-shot from Goliathus' POV.


Love Play with a Heradus

/

I had a dream one night, and this story was the result. This is EXTREMELY graphic, kinky, may involve some gore (depends on what you perceive as gore) and if you do not like this kind of stuff, PLEASE DO NOT READ.

**This is for mature ADULTS only!** :waves hands: Shoo shoo…go away you underage people!

Once again I'll say this, if you haven't read my earlier JC stories, you will have no clue what this is about, or at least I doubt it. So yes, GO READ my stories. Er, please? ;)

I dedicate this to Red, author of "The Other Half", cause she's awesome and I know she'll love this sort of thing, and to CleverNickName, because she is so sweet and reviews all my stories, and I love to read hers as well. But to be quite honest, it was hormones, not their inspiration, that made me write this.

Okay, enough of that pre-story ramble. Here we go… yikes…

/

_From the moment she came near the Observatory, I could smell her, permeating my senses and making me feel light-headed. The arousal of a female is so overwhelmingly strong that I could feel my manhood twitch at the moment it hit my nose. I breathe it in deep, like an addiction, a need…something perhaps to cloud my mind of its dark thoughts and be immersed in far better ones._

_I was drawing something beforehand, but now, I can not concentrate. She comes closer to the bars of my home, leaning up against them. I like it up here, near the Observatory…it's the highest ledge for me, and a place where the scientists and psychologists here used to watch me from the glass window a few yards away. Now, there are no more observations up here…the Atrium is no longer a place to hold me, it is my home. I am not yet free to come and go, though I have heard her speak of this possibly happening soon…but alas, I do not care at the moment, I am lost in her delicious scents._

"Hey Gollie."

_It's a simple greeting, but I can hear the tone in her voice, she is sounding warm, inviting, friendly…she wants something from me, and I want to give it to her. Now. My more primal urges kick in, but the Hunger is confused. I do not want to eat her, never would I do such a thing…but I want to taste her. _

_Oh yes…taste her…_

"Hello."

_I grin, pleasing her with my one simple word. She loves when I speak out loud._

_She smiles back at me. A hand reaches through the bars, caresses the spines covering my head, her fingers run down through my long white hair. _

_I grow more excited as she kneels slightly, coming closer to me. I am hanging upside-down at this point, our faces near each other. I do not know why, I love to just hang like this, she often calls me "Spider-man". Of course I have idea who this man of spiders is. But I grin anyway, because I know in some ways it must be a compliment. She is always kind to me. Always saying nice things to me. I have heard so very little nice things aimed in my direction. I remember past victims spewing lines of expletives at me, spittle dripping from their mouths, anger and fear reigning in their eyes, when I would capture them, and take them to my old, dark homes. The homes where I used to kill and revel in it._

_I snort, angry at my own thoughts. I do not want to concentrate on my past, which always bothers me. I want to concentrate on her, and her luscious, tantalizing female scent. I am drooling, but not because of real hunger…I gaze down at her crotch, and see the moisture building there. I can feel her emotions coming through thoughts. Her mental words are getting audible now. _

_She must have seen my eyes wander. Wordlessly, she begins to move. She is starting to take off the human clothing. I suck my teeth, growling lightly…I am not annoyed, I am not threatening…she loves my low growling; calls it "purring". It is something I do whenever I am feeling pleasure. Like right now._

_The light blue blouse she was wearing is removed. I am impatient, and try to remove the other piece of clothing of off her breasts so I can see them. She steps back, grinning at me, but there is an intense lust in her eyes. My loins are twitching again. She has played this game with me before, but it is the most enjoyable teasing I have ever experienced. In any other situation, to be denied something would infuriate me. But I know her motives…she is trying to entice me, to make me crazy with desire. For when this happens, I am unable to control myself, I will do anything._

_All for that wonderful taste…_

_The bars are different here, they are in a slanted, dome formation that reaches up towards the glass triangular ceiling. Because of this, I can climb and dangle around as I choose…she had done this purposely, knowing my strange quirks and pleasures which I related to her. The Atrium is also high and wide, giving not only room to climb but fly._

_She did these things for me…because she loves me. _

_Because I am loved, I do these things for her._

_I watch helplessly as she removes the rest of her clothes. When at last she removes the undergarment covering her womanhood my nose is assaulted even more strongly than before. I whine, growl, and climb up higher. I know what she will do now._

_This only happened once before, but I am addicted to it, this love play._

_Once is all it took._

_Completely naked, she delicately scales up the bars, coming closer to me. I marvel at the way her body sensuously presses against the cool, molded titanium, leaving impressions in her skin. She inadvertently leaves small areas of moisture upon the surface of the bars here and there…I move quickly over to them, licking it off slowly and following her like a bird and a trail of bread crumbs._

_Finally she is hovering directly over me, and brings her face down closer. I move closer as well, breathing in deep the scents of her mouth, sweat, heat...I am a completely controlled beast in this moment. _

_The bars allow just enough space for her to reach my mouth. The act of kissing is foreign to me, but I am getting used to it. I am very careful, for the sharp teeth within could easily rip out the tip of her tongue in less than a second. But this trust…her trust astounds me and I savor in every taste of her that I get._

_I lick her lips a few times, move down to her neck, enjoying the saltiness of her sweat there. Her moans are already starting the farther I go down. I feel her body twitching in its anticipation, her breathing quickening, and her heart already pounding._

_It is like sweet music to my ears as once I reach her womanhood, nestled between two bars, and slowly wash my tongue over it, she moans louder. Mentally, she is softly, almost weakly, telling me how "amazing" I am at this. A soft chuckle, humans are amusing in how they grade sexual talent._

_I merely do whatever my raging hormones demand._

_Wanting more of her taste, I nudge my nose against her slick and velvet warmth, and she spreads one leg further over. With more access, I plunge my tongue into her depths, seeking out more of the honey from its delicate hive._

_This action skyrockets her arousal, I can hear her nails scrape briefly as she clutches the bars, as well as more mental words tingling into my mind._

"_Oh gawd…deeper…__**deeper**__…"_

_And what can I do, but obey her? I slither further inside of her, pull out to relish the taste, then do it again._

_I can feel her muscles clench down, as if she doesn't want me to ever leave her. Sometimes, I wish this would never have to end myself._

_She is shifting as if uncomfortable now, as her climax builds. I can smell it rising, I know it is close. Humans would be amazed at how much scent alone can reveal about the world. They scarcely comprehend it in the way that I can._

_I have learned well where all of her most sensitive areas are. I remove my tongue from its exploring within her and begin to lick slowly and gently on the little nub of flesh just slightly above. _

_She pushes down harder, trying to get even closer to me, but the bars prevent that. It is the excitement to this game, to see how much one can do with such an obstacle in the way. I do not know why, but I like it._

_How bars could go from something to imprison you to something of such an erotic value, is even for me an unknown answer._

_Even though in her mind she keeps insisting that I "don't stop"…there is no need for such obvious statements. My tongue is practically on its own anyhow, moving by the powers of sexual lust in every way imaginable._

_I keep going until she is groaning, and her womanhood now swollen and flushed with blood. _

_I know what will come next and not one drop will escape me._

_Her cry echoes in my ears, a noise much like a cry of pain but there is none…only perhaps a sweeter pain which follows, when one wishes it would not be over in so short a time._

_But hers lasts, she shivers, groaning into her arm, and still my tongue keeps working its magic, until her orgasm is followed by another not too soon after._

_Finally she moves away, needing a "moment"._

_Quite curiously, the female becomes sensitive after this, too sensitive to continue to accept my hungry caresses._

_I must wait, but not for long. _

_In another minute or two, she is back on her belly, her breasts and womanhood once again pressed into the bars as far as they will go without being uncomfortable._

_An ache sears through me below the waistline and I raise my hips upwards, wanting to bury my rock-hard erection deep within her, as far as it will go. Grinning in pure mischief, she moves away a few times, avoiding my advances. I growl, then whine, practically begging._

_Her own resistance is very little, this only happens twice before I succeed and watch my own girth slide effortlessly inside her folds of skin._

_I move slowly at first, going in and out completely. This excites her, I know it does, so I do this for a while, until my own primal urges explode at me and demand further._

_Carefully I move my legs, one at a time, through the bars and grasp her around the middle. I must be careful that my long and dangerous talons do not scrape her skin, humans practically fall apart like butter, they do not have tough hide such as an animal like a horse does._

_I have a brief thought, of how long ago I used to grin evilly at a human victim who would scream in agony as I slowly skinned them. It was fascinating, like removing the skin of an apple and finding the sweet part underneath. _

_Briefly I shake my head, once again angry with myself._

_These violent, evil thoughts…where do they come from? Why are they always popping in, like an annoying headache that lingers in one spot and will not go away?_

_I force myself to stop thinking about it and focus back on mating. _

_As I quicken my pace, she insists I go faster until finally I am nearly pounding her, slapping my abdomen against the bars and feeling her wetness trickle down over my thighs._

_In another few minutes, my own climax is building. It starts somewhere in my shoulders, tingling, and spreads all the way down the course of my wings before it pools in my abdomen, like long, snaky fingers gently massaging, pulling, and stroking until…_

_My own cry is unearthly. I have heard humans call it this. It echoes and fills the entire Atrium, lingering in the air for a second or two afterwards. _

_As I pull out, some of my seed drips from her._

_It is an odd combination of scents, my own and hers. However she is sweet and luscious and overpowering, urging me to once more lap at her own thighs to get whatever I may have missed. _

_When I have finally cleaned her of every bit of nectar possible, I suppress a whine in my throat. _

_It does have to end sometime, but I always hate when it does._

_Catching her breath, my love, my mate, slowly makes her way down the bars, all the while peering at me._

_When she does finally set her perfect little feet upon the stone floor, she grins at me and motions me over with a curl of her finger._

_I come down instantly, still sucking her taste from my teeth and lips._

"Now how about another meal, hmm?"

_Her smile widens, but there is a sparkle in her eye. _

_I am practically drooling again. I think I know what she is suggesting._

"Yes…hungry…"_ Is all I can get out. _

_Slowly, she walks, still naked…towards the small kitchen that is up here. Whenever sessions would start to go bad up here in the Observatory, if I was in that kind of foul mood, they would feed me. Since they would sometimes have to be quick, they thought it best to have a kitchen stocked with food here as well, since going down four flights of steps and then back again would probably prove disastrous for my extremely impatient temper._

_I wait, as calmly as I can, I knew the look in my eyes might have turned wild._

_The thought of food, it was enough to bring the predator out in me._

_And yet, I am still tamed, docile…and feeling pleasant._

_She is kind. She will not torment me. _

_She will feed me._

_At last I hear the very faint steps of her bare feet as she comes back, holding two buckets._

_But she does not simply put them in the cage for me._

_Quivering, I come as close as I can, kneeling now, towards the floor. She sits Indian-style, fishes a hand into the bucket, and pulls out something that looks like…oh hell, do I care what it looks like?_

_I reach down, gently grabbing it from her blood-covered fingers and slurping it down like a wet noodle._

_Ah, so delicious. Tastes like swine. Tender, fresh, and delightfully warm. She must have heated it a bit before putting it in the bucket._

_Salivating quite notably, I "purr" at her. She smiles, I smell her own delicious arousal starting to build again inbetween her legs._

_I groan...to eat, or to taste her…both are such needs that I crave…_

_I watch with wide, eager eyes as she reaches up to hand me a rather nice and juicy looking piece of liver. Grabbing inbetween my teeth, she seems fascinated as I must work my throat to accommodate this larger piece, stretching in order to get it down whole._

_What is it that humans say when they consume something delightful to their palette?_

_Ah yes, yum._

_It is then that she holds her bloody fingers out towards me. For a moment, I am tempted to bite down, but it is a flash of a thought that I swat away like an annoying insect._

_Instead, my tongue explores her fingers, licking the blood off. I suck gently with my lips, being careful not to nip her._

_She giggles, but at the same time, she is fingering herself, plunging them softly into her depths, then bringing them back to me. _

_I lap the digits clean of this renewed moisture like an eager dog. _

_This is a bit much more than I can bare._

_She seems to understand, and quickly hands me another large piece of liver, and a heart of a bull._

_I take the liver, gulping it in two bites. The heart, which is still dripping with blood is something I savor, rolling it around in my mouth a few times before swallowing it down._

_With my hunger being carefully kept at controllable levels, this seems enough assurance for her._

_I see the slight movement of her eyes, know what she wants yet again._

_I get down onto my belly, and suck and lick at her little swollen nub until she cries out in another intense climax, this time her hands stroking and caressing my head and shoulders._

_Purring loudly in my delight, as soon as I am finished with her I grab the bucket and wolf down the rest of the contents, before going back to her once more._

_Ah, but such a tasty sauce to wash it all down with._

_Finally, it is all over. She is satisfied, and so am I._

_She opens the gate with a few beeps of the control pad and approaches me, putting her arms around me in a tight hug._

_She says, _"I love you, Goliathus."

_I bring her down into a sitting position, hold her close to me, snuff at her hair._

"Love you, little human."

_She beams. I have made her entire year with those words._

_Then, slowly grinning mischievously, I cock my head towards the kitchen._

"More, still hungry."

_Matching the mischievous look that must have been speaking volumes in my eyes, she grins too, chuckling ever so slightly, getting up and sauntering her way over there._

_I hope we can have a session like this every day._

-End.


End file.
